Getting a Date
by AnimeFanPeep
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and Amu's friends are pestering her to get a boyfriend. How does she get herself a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1: Pestering

The '_Cool_ and _Spicy'_ Amu Hinamori picked up her bag and walked out of class. Everyone who saw her either stared at her in awe or gossiped about her. She was named '_Cool _and _Spicy_' because the way she walks, talks, dress and every other stuff about her. She's the one that everyone, even the chairman of the school, admired. While walking down the hallway, someone came before her. "Hinamori-senpai, wil… wil you please accept this box of…chocolates…from me?" A freshmen stuttered while looking down.

"No, who will accept chocolates from you?"

"Kyaaaa! Hinamori-senpai just rejected a confession!"

"She's so cool, I wished I could be like her!"

"I know Hinamori-senpai is cool but, Valentine's Day is coming, won't she feel lonely?"

Those words struck her heart. Will she feel lonely on Valentine's Day? Although she has friends, they're all girls whom has a boyfriend. What is she going to do? She shook her head. She doesn't need a boyfriend to spend Valentine's Day, she could spend it with Ami or she could just pretend that Valentine's Day is just like any other ordinary days. Valentine Day is just another day which people created to get together. Anyone could get together any day. Amu kept on walking when she felt a hand on her. It made her jolt. Furious, She swiftly turned around to see Utau behind her. "Utau, what do you want?"

"Amu, chill, we just wanted to ask you whether you had a date for valentine so that we could-"

"Shush Utau! We must not let the cat out of the bag!" Yaya covered Utau's mouth with her hand.

"Do you really have to ask me? My obvious answer to your is-"

"Kyaaaah! Hinamori-senpai just turned around swiftly and did not freak out!"

"No, right?" Rima finished Amu's sentence. She walked up from behind them. It sounded more like an answer than a question.

Amu nodded her head.

"Mfftt!"

"Oh, sorry Utau-chi! This is Yaya-chi's fault"

"It's alright, as long as you don't put your hand on my mouth" Utau _'smiled sweetly'_but also at the same time, giving off the menacing aura.

"H-Hai! Utau-sama!" Yaya backed off 1000 km away.

"Anyway, so what are you going to do on Valentine's Day? You just can't stay at home every Valentine!" Utau commented.

"There's no rule saying 'no staying at home on Valentine' right? If I want to stay at home, then I'll stay at home, it's my own choice!" Amu started to walk away from her friends, ignoring their pleas for her to go back to them.

Amu's P.O.V

*Sigh* why do they keep on pressurizing me to get a boyfriend? It's not like there's any difference in having a boyfriend right? It's my own choice to choose whether I want a boyfriend right? I'll have more time to spend with Ami and myself without getting a boyfriend…Why does my heart hurts every time I mention 'boyfriend'?

'_Sexy vampire I'm falling in love So just bite me bab-'_

"Moshi-Moshi?…Stop bugging me with the boyfriend thing Utau! I gota go! Bye!" Amu slammed her phone shut.

Didn't I just tell them? I just don't want a boyfriend! Why couldn't they understand me? Why do they have to continuously bugg me with that boyfriend issue? Wait, if I just go get a boyfriend, they'll shut up right? Maybe it'll be easier to just get a boyfriend…


	2. Chapter 2: Online dating

**Chapter 2: Online Dating**

**Ohaiyo minna! Go men ne for the long update! I was discouraged when I saw there was only one review but when I checked my e-mail, I felt sooooo happy! XD Some of your added me to your story alert! I hope you'll keep the review coming! X)**

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" Amu said, while taking out her shoes.<p>

"O Kaeri, one-chan!" Ami came in rushing and jumped onto Amu.

"Do you miss me?" Amu teased Ami

"I do miss you, I miss you this much!" Ami showed her, spreading her hands out.

"I miss you to, Ami" Amu hugged Ami.

"Ami-chan is going to do homework now one-chan!"

Amu walked upstairs to her bedroom and went to on her laptop.

**Amu P.O.V**

Urgh! Where to get a boyfriend? Huh? What am I tapping against? Oh! My laptop… yes! I could go to the internet and look for a boyfriend… a temporary one...

Hmm… I wonder whether this will work. Amu googled online dating and found a website. She clicked onto the website and it immediately started showing her pictures full of men and women looking for a partner. What to do to get a boyfriend… hmm… I must create a account? Fine then.

Account name: Amulet Heart  
>Age: 18 (I faked my Age)<br>Gender: Female  
>Location: Tokyo, Japan<br>Looking for: Men aged 18-20  
>Likes: Being Cool, hanging out with my friends, helping out my friends, listening to music<br>I added a picture of myself having a red X clip at the side of my hair, a pink hoodie jacket, a red striped neckband with a small heart, spade, diamond and clover and a red mini skirt and lastly a pink converse

I keyed in 'women looking for men' and 'aged 18 to 20' and clicked the search button. Immediately thousands of pictures of men popped up. I scrolled down until she found a picture of a teen with midnight blue hair, violet eyes and a mischievous smile. He looks… hot? Maybe not bad-looking is the better-term, yah, not bad-looking. I clicked onto his profile.

Account name: Black Lynx  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: Male  
>Location: Toyko, Japan<br>Looking for: Woman aged 18 to 20  
>Likes: Being mischievous, making fun of others, cute girls, aerobics<p>

He's looking for the same type of people… except I'm looking for a boy and he's looking for a girl… he's even in the same city as I am… should I ask him out? Wait! No! He likes making fun! But Valentine's day is coming… maybe I should go look for another guy…

~2 Hours later~

There's not even a guy that suits my taste! Urgh! … *sigh*… My only hope is on Black Lynx… I hope he'll go out with me…

Let's see if Black Lynx is online… okay, so he's online. I clicked on 'start chatting' button and typed my first few words to him 'will you please go out with me just for valentine's day cause it's an emergency' and hit the enter button

Shit! I shouldn't have typed emergency, it made me sound like I'm using him…At least I'm not lying. I hoped he won't realize my mistake and just become my temporary boyfriend.

Suddenly a message popped up saying 'You'll be just using me'

It's too late. He knew her mistake.

Amulet Heart: No, I'm not using you, I just want you to go out with you for just one day. I promise I won't do anything stupid on that day.

Black Lynx: I'm not going out with you. You'll be using me and there's always other guys

Amulet Heart: Please just go out with me, I really won't use you… I'm asking you out cuz you suit my taste and some are too ugly, some are just too serious etc.

Black Lynx: Do you think I'll believe you?

Amulet Heart: No…

Black Lynx: Then bye

Amulet Heart: Wait!

Black Lynx: …

Amulet Heart: Just one day, I promise I'll do anything for you…

Black Lynx: You sure?

Amulet Heart: Yes, I'm sure

Black Lynx: Prove me your sincerity by meeting me at starbucks tomorrow at 12 and if you're late for even a second, I won't go with you on valentine

Amulet Heart: Okay, I'll definitely go there and I won't be late! See you there! :D

Amulet Heart has logged off.

I can't believe he said yes!...Well…at least he wants to meet me. I'll definitely won't disappoint him! I can't wait to meet him for real! I typed in my phone 'notes' section to meet Black Lynx at startbucks at 12.

*Yawns* I'm so tired… what time is it now? OMG? 10pm? This Late? I better go to sleep now and get ready to look fresh for Black Lynx…


End file.
